Enter The Dark Masters
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Tetsuo Imazawa |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 12, 1999 (En:) February 26, 2000 |continuity= }} Upon returning to the digital world, the group are ambushed by the most powerful group of enemies they've ever faced, and barely make it out alive. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis Through a telescope in the , the observe the events unfolding on Earth, preparing for the arrival of the . Meanwhile, the kids arrive to find the Digital World in darkness, and soon find hiding in the tall grass nearby. He explains how he was separated from his best friend , and how the world was scrambled up into a single spot called Spiral Mountain, where the Dark Masters rule. Seconds later, one of the Dark Masters, , shows up. All the Digimon digivolve to their Champion forms but they could not overpower the Mega Digimon, and are sent spiralling into an unfamiliar surrounding when MetalSeadramon uses his River of Power. The children soon find themselves in a location covered in complete darkness. goes to investigate but gets attacked and reverts to his rookie form. , another Dark Master reveals himself and the Digimon digivolve to their Ultimate level. They are beaten once again and using his Giga Cannon attack, Machinedramon sends the kids and their partners to yet another another completely dark location. While in the midst of falling into the endless darkness, they group suddenly stops moving and and start fighting one another against their will. Everyone starts moving uncontrollably and Izzy is the first to notice they are acting like string puppets. It is then revealed that they are all being controlled by , another Dark Master. He uses his Puppet Pummel Attack, forcing the Digimon to de-digivolve and sends them to yet another location, an outdoor arena. , leader of the Dark Masters, turns up and easily defeats and in their Mega forms, and . He then decides to take each child out one by one, starting with Mimi but Chuumon takes the blow and gets deleted. All hope seems lost, until whisks the kids to safety in his invisible bubble. Before leaving, Piximon informed the DigiDestined that simply being together is not going to be enough to win this battle, and they will have to figure this one out themselves. He tells them their next step should be to climb Spiral Mountain. Piximon then sends the children to safety and does his best to keep the Dark Masters from pursuing the DigiDestined. Featured characters (7) * (8) * (10) * (12) * (17) * (43) * (44) |c4= * (15) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (26) |c5= *'' '' (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) |c6= * (36) * (37) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (42) * (47) |c7= *' ' (1) *' ' (2) * (3) *' ' (4) * (45) * (46) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Oh. We'll just save the world without you, then." :—'Joe' realizes Gomamon is still in his bag. Joe: "Would somebody mind helping me?" Gomamon: "Whoops! I forgot all about ya! Uh oh." Joe: "You forgot. I'm hanging here by my elbows and you're off in La La Land!" Gomamon: "Gee, I wonder what it's like to have elbows..." Tai: "Joe! Figures." :—'Joe' has the worst luck in both worlds. "After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on with life as usual. You know, eating, eating, and more eating." :—'Chuumon' describes the many activities of his daily living. "Color me cynical, but nothing surprises me about this place." :—'Joe' gets his first look at Spiral Mountain. Tai: "Where are all the other Digimon? Are they up there, too? Where's Leomon?" Chuumon: "I don't know. But what I've been told, they'll plow through anything that tries to get in their way!" Sora: "Who will?" Chuumon: "Who? The Dark Masters!" Tai: "Well they can't be too much tougher than anybody we've wrestled with before." Chuumon: "No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you!" :—'Chuumon' tries to warn the DigiDestined that they may be in over their heads. "Ever notice we're always in the wrong place at just the wrong time?" :—'Joe' is starting to catch on. Piedmon: "Well hello there boys and girls, and welcome! Today I'm going to tell you an amazing story! Once upon a time, there were eight DigiDestined. They went with their Digimon companions to try to save the world! The children and their digimon discover that in order to do this, they have to climb up to the top of the Spiral Mountain! But to their dismay, the Dark Masters defeat them! So sad!" T.K.: "Hey Clownie! Nobody's laughing at your story!" Piedmon: "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, did I have to mention that this story IS true?" Tai: "Well, I think your plot needs a few rewrites!" :-The clownish Piedmon lays on the nightmare fuel, while T.K. and Tai attempt a literary critique. Other notes |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *The DigiDestined last encountered Piximon in the episode The Piximon Cometh. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Piedmon's English dub voice is based on that of the actor , and his portrayal Dr. Frankenfurter from the 1975 film Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Piedmon also references 's right before introducing the other . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Piedmon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the only episode of the first Digimon Adventure series to show Salamon digivolving into Gatomon. *During Machinedramon's analysis, rather than showing the previous clip of him in the fog, a similar clip is shown from later on, with the coliseum in the background. *This episode depicts the most discrete digivolutions in one episode for the first Digimon Adventure series. }} de:Rückkehr in die Digiwelt